


Let's Tell Everyone But Erica, Shall We?

by PrettyHippieGal



Series: Okay... [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyHippieGal/pseuds/PrettyHippieGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica likes Scott and Stiles. She thinks they don't like her back until she does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Tell Everyone But Erica, Shall We?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I used too many repetitive phrases :(

Scott and Stiles are dating. Erica is single. Erica likes them both, though they have shown no interest in her whatsoever. Erica's life sucks.

She's always had a crush on Stiles. He's always so sweet and funny and sarcastic. He'll always tell her when she's being a shitty person or when she's making the wrong decision. He convinced her she was naturally beautiful and she needed no makeup and to wear whatever she wants because it doesn't matter what guys think.

Scott, on the other hand, is different. Though Scott is equally as sweet and funny, he's a bit more subtle about it. He makes a great pack member, gives awesome cuddles, smells good, and challenges her. Though not directly.

So that leaves us to where Erica is now; staring longingly at the two across from her as they link fingers and laugh, whispering sweet nothings into each others ears and ignoring the librarian. It's cute, but heart wrenchingly so. She wishes she could have something like that with them. She wants it, craves even.

There's a quick jab at her side. Isaac, bless his soul, had noticed her sulking. "Hey, are you okay?" His grey eyes searching her with concern, a slight crease in his forehead. 

She's both grateful and sorry because he was paying attention to her and because he had to stop his banter with Danny. They were so cute, like two timid little bunnies, bouncing around each other at times, while at others, their instinctive werewolf sides came out, flirting unabashedly and showing off to no end, acting like untamed beasts. Which they are, technically, sometimes.

She flashes him a quick grin. Scott and Stiles get weird looks on their faces. "I'm fine. Why?"

Isaac just looks knowingly at the two boys, Danny following his gaze. "Too much PDA?" 

She shrugs, deciding to go with that.

Danny dimples at her. "It's okay. They're just being immature." And then he and Isaac exchange sly looks and go back to bantering. She sighs. Her life sucks.

She's spared a moment later by none other than Lydia Martin, the redhead glaring disapprovingly at Stiles and Scott. "You two need to get your acts together." She sits down gracefully next to Erica, setting her binder and books down. Erica can feel the girl's eyes burning into her skin as she lays her head down, hair sprawled across her arms. 

"Where's Allison?" Erica asks, because, really, she and the hunters had become good friends. The past was the past, and the present is present. They actually get along quite well when they pretend they're normal kids. "I saw her in the hallway before I came here." 

Lydia flashes a smile at her. "She's with Harris. She wanted to ask him something." She doesn't elaborate at further and left it at that, pulling out her laptop and typing away, conversation forgotten.

Erica sighs again. For a split second, she thinks about staying her, but decides against it. "I'm going to Derek's." She announces, not really caring if anyone hears her. "Don't miss me or anything."

Scott and Stiles' heads snap up and she winces in sympathy. Lydia tuts. "Don't do that. You'll ruin your necks."

"Goodbye," Erica says, strutting put of the library. She laughs to herself at Isaac's wolf whistle.

It's the next day during lacrosse practice. Erica is sitting with her new best friend Allison, Boyd staring impassively at the boys above them. 

"Oh, look, Scott's staring at you," Erica remarks offhandedly, smirking when she sees Scott strain his neck, knowing he's trying to hear. "I think he's pining." For a second, she thinks his eyes widen, but she if they do, it happens to fast for her to catch. She narrows her eyes.

Allison laughs good-naturedly. "No, he's got his eye set on someone else."

Erica feels a pang of jealousy. Boyd can smell it too, based on the unimpressed look he's shooting at her back. She waves him off, knowing he's thinking something along the lines of, 'of all people, really?' Her smirk grows. "Stilinski?" Scott perks up. "What I would give to tap that sweet, sweet ass."

Allison grins at her. "Are you a top?"

Erica flashes her teeth. "Versatile," She can practically feel Scott's shudder as he sits on the bench next to Stiles, both looking up at them questionably. She waves at them seductively.

Allison nudges her lightly and she can't help but grin. "Quit teasing them." But for some reason her eyes are sparkling like she knows something Erica doesn't. But, like Scott's eyes, it vanishes the second after it appears.

Erica knows something's up.

They're at a bake sale, Erica smiling at customers and selling half of their pastries. Sheriff Stilinski eyes her warily, as though he thinks she'll withhold his sugar. He's taken by surprise when she holds up to bags of cookies for him, beaming. She winks. "Free of charge." Then she winks again. "Stiles looks everywhere but your bathroom cabinets."

Then he smiles at her warmly, accepting the cookies without a fight. "You're gonna make a good daughter-in-law one day." His eyes are kind and crinkled.

She flashes him a cheeky grin. "You offering?" She wishes. 

He smiles. "Stiles and Scott have been mentioning you." What the hell does that even mean? It must show on her face because he smiles at her once more, taking a bite from the chocolate cookie he had just fished out of a bag. "Well, kiddo, I gotta go." 

There's a yelling in the distance. They both turn in the direction and see Stiles huffing indignantly. The Sheriff sighs. "Well, that's my cue."

"I'll hold him off," Erica tells him, turning to Stiles with a huge smile. "Stiles! I love your shirt today!"

She can hear the Sheriff muttering something sounding suspiciously like, "Just like your mother, boy," But it's undistinguishable even with her werewolf hearing. 

She gets Stiles to lay off and sweet talks him into letting the Sheriff eat pizza for a whole week.

They're training with Derek one day when Stiles and Scott are staring at her boobs, now free of her white tank top, victim to Isaac's hardcore slashing. Derek grunts and cuffs their heads. "Control your damn hormones."

That's when it hits her. She's so stunned for a second, she freezes, barely managing to block Isaac's blow in time. Derek only ever got like that around her, when someone was hitting on her, when someone liked her. It was probably some Alpha instinct.

She doesn't say a word for the rest of the session, which is completely unlike her. She can tell the rest of the pack are worried, based on the furrowed glances they shoot her. She ignores them and pushes herself harder, nearly ripping Isaac's torso in half.

It's the next day when Erica decides to confront them. It's about two in the afternoon when she rings the doorbell at the Stilinski household and waits. She figures she could've gone through the window, but then decides she's better off without it, though she would secretly be satisfied with their fear if she startled the two.

"Hey," It's Stiles who answers the door, looking nervous and completely wrecked. Erica just smiles sweetly at him. 

"Screwing your boyfriend?" He sputters, going completely red.

The Sheriff claps his son's shoulder as he walks out, Stiles leading them to the kitchen. "I'm proud of you son. You know how to pick 'em." He ruffles Erica's hair softly. "Welcome to the family. Use protection." Erica smiles up at him. Acceptance isn't something she's used to. The bite hasn't helped.

"Dad," Stiles complains. They both ignore him. 

"Where's Scott?" Erica asks, just as Scott walks into the kitchen, looking equally as wrecked. The Sheriff yells something more about protection. 

His eyes grow big. "Um..."

She narrows her eyes. "Have you two been hitting on me?" Because, really, she wants to know. She's had enough of this whole 'Let's Exclude Erica' routine.

Stiles scratches his neck. "Just throw that out there, will you?" Erica glares at him.

"I did." She leans across the island. "Now spill." Scott is frozen. "Do you want to fucl or not?"

"Absolutely!" Stiles rushes out, running, tugging her to his room. Scott follows dazedly. "I've been fantasizing for weeks!"


End file.
